


Horrible time to be Gay

by ANormalGeek



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:05:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6177700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANormalGeek/pseuds/ANormalGeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patsy is upset by what's going on on the ward and she goes to the only person who she can talk to about this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horrible time to be Gay

**Author's Note:**

> So this is set when Patsy worked on a psyciatric ward before she came to work on men surgical. I wanted to explore the scenery that would actually be a reality for Patsy and Delia. Also I wanted to add something from Delia's speech about desire from ep 5.7.   
> Comments are welcome!

Patsy Mount had been in the psychiatrics department for six months but still hadn’t settled in. It was difficult work, seeing all the people looking so washed out and tired. Some were strapped to their beds but most were simply locked away in their rooms, taking medications and receiving electric shock therapy. People who simply didn’t feel well came and left within a day, being treated in their homes but Patsy was a ward sister, treating those who were a danger to themselves or their surroundings.   
“Hello, Pats,” Delia smiled as she walked down the corridor at the nurses’ home.   
“Hello,” Patsy tried to shake the heavy thoughts.   
Delia however, saw that something was up. “You okay?”   
“It’s just,” Patsy started but then looked around. Delia seemed to get the hint and asked her to come to her room after tea. Patsy nodded and together they went down for dinner. 

“Come on what’s up?” Delia was worried. Patsy was strong and took absolutely no nonsense. But she knew she didn’t like her work and Delia couldn’t pretend she wasn’t grateful to have been placed on paediatrics.   
“They have an increasing demand for treatment for homosexuality and are going to start doing aversion therapy.” Delia could feel her own face fall. Patsy continued. “We are made to attend seminars all of next week to be properly informed.”   
Patsy looked like she was going to be sick.   
“I don’t know what to say,” Delia was angry but her voice only sounded sad.   
“It’s revolting,” Patsy whispered. “I know it’s seen as sin and wrong and disgusting but to perform such a horrible form of procedure and calling it treatment is just-” she trailed off.   
Delia looked down at her hands and realised they were shaking. When she looked up at Patsy again she could see her eyes were filled with tears and Delia couldn’t hold herself together either and reached for Patsy and folded her into a hug.   
Patsy cried and shook in Delia’s arms and Delia held her tight, crying too. When both women were tired from tears they lay down on the bed facing each other.   
“I’m not sure what to do,” Patsy looked at Delia, taking her hand. “The men have hurt absolutely no one and they will go through horrible therapy to then lie and say they’re cured. And that in turn will encourage the therapy.”   
Delia nodded. “Is there anything we can do you think?”   
“I don’t know, and I hate not knowing,” Patsy pushed her eyebrows together. “If I quit I don’t have to watch the horrors but they will continue. If I stay I might be able to help in small ways but I will risk myself and I might actually break down,” Patsy said plainly. Patsy was always frank with Delia.   
“Pats,” Delia hesitated. “I’d say go to the seminars and see what you can do but please get away from there if it’s too much. The department loosing staff will also be a way of saying the world don’t agree with it.” This was torture, not treatment.   
Patsy opened her mouth but closed it again before actually smiling at Delia.   
“When did you get so wise?” She said with love.   
“I think you’re a good influence on me,” Delia smiled back. 

Delia woke up the next morning feeling Patsy lying next to her on the single bed. She had only left to change into her pyjamas but then come back to talk more. Only they had evidently fallen asleep.   
She was so beautiful when she slept. Delia had never really seen her asleep before and she revelled in the feeling of having Patsy at her most vulnerable, trusting her enough to sleep next to her. They had said their first ‘I love you’ a few months back but this was a new amazing feeling. Delia wanted to kiss her awake but was scared of starting her so she gently shook her shoulder.   
“Patsy?”   
“What time is it?” Patsy asked suddenly sounding fully awake.   
“Only five thirty, we can relax for a little longer.” Delia said gently but she couldn’t help but smile a bit when she saw Patsy’s blond, usually so perfect hair, all tangled. She reached over and gently kissed her and soon felt Patsy relax against her.   
Delia hadn’t finished her training yet so even though they both had the morning off she had to study. Something told her she would get little done though.   
“Thank you for letting me stay,” Patsy blushed.   
“Always,” Delia smiled and made to kiss her again.   
Delia wanted Patsy. She was sure Patsy wanted her too for the way she responded to her kisses and gentle touches but she was not sure when they would dare. The nurses home was private but the walls were thin and the doors had locks that opened with a simple push. Besides, she could feel the slight tension in Patsy’s body for the conversation yesterday. This was not the right time. But it would have to bee soon. For now, Delia playfully climbed on top of her and kissed her mouth and neck, feeling Patsy’s hands in her hair.


End file.
